Amante Nocturno
by TomoeUchiha
Summary: La orden oscura, organizacion dedicada a tratar casos paranormales de todo tipo. Ahora un bebedor de sangre tratara de calmar su sed con sus miembros, pero esa sed de sangre sera calmada con algo mas. KandaXLenalee.
1. Vampiros¿realidad o simples mitos?

Vampiros; criaturas de belleza inmensurable, de piel blanca y tersa como porcelana reluciente, de ojo penetrantes y fuertes mi

Vampiros; criaturas de belleza inmensurable, de piel blanca y tersa como porcelana reluciente, de ojo penetrantes y fuertes miradas que incluso podrían marearte, de elegancia infinita y demoníaco atractivo. Seres que podrían seducir a cualquiera con solo mirarle y así hacerle caer rendido a sus pies, para después ser devorado sin piedad.

Vampiros, seres inmortales de infinito sufrimiento, de dolores eternos y desdichas perpetuas. Su belleza infinita belleza, su seductora e irresistible atracción pagadas son con el mas grande de los pesares, pues malditos se encontraran, por ser inmortales e innaturales; por asesinar noche tras noche para su sed de sangre poder saciar. Pero no puedes culpar de un humano asesinar por su sed querer saciar, así como a un león no lo puedes culpar por a un antílope asesinar para su hambre lograr satisfacer.

Inmortales malditos por el resto de su existencia eterna. El precio de esta es caro, sin importar si fue el camino que hayan elegido o su destino mortal les haya sido arrebatado sin siquiera preguntar, hundiéndoles en la mas profunda oscuridad, sin piedad de sus, lamentos, suplicas, o lagrimas. El arrepentimiento de sus pecados jamás será escuchado, son palabras vanas que el viento se llevara flotando entre tristes lágrimas que sus ojos derramaran.

Pobres aciagos que por la eternidad están condenados a sufrir; su dolor, arrepentimiento y lágrimas jamás serán escuchados, por ser unas pobres ovejas perdidas o arrebatadas del rebaño de dios, para sufrir como vástago del demontre.

Muñecos de porcelana perfecta, con divinos ojos de cristal hipnótico que te conducen a la perdición, embriagándote con su resplandeciente luz oscura.

Seres condenados a vivir de la sangre de otros, sacrificando y asesinando para sobrevivir. Almas atrapadas por rojas cadenas que aprisionan sus mentes y laceran sus corazones. Cazadores nocturnos de fieros ojos humanamente felinos, pero endemoniadamente hermosos. Mariposas nocturnas que alzan su vuelo danzante apenas cae el sol, cerrando su capullo para dormitar apenas el alba comienza a asomar.

Impedidos de lograr ver el sol al amanecer o su despedida al atardecer, condenados a en la oscuridad por siempre prevalecer.

Pobres infelices, desdichados, maldecidos por el destino al haberles sido arrebatado su lado humano…su libre albedrío, siendo ahora marionetas del destino, manejados por tortuoso camino del demonio….

Un ser triste atrapado en la penumbra de la soledad….

Si, eso es un vampiro. Mas no es a eso a lo que quiero llegar; no; pero era necesario el explicar lo que era un vampiro para al fin poder iniciar la historia en verdad, ¿pero a que voy con todo esto?, al principio.

Era 24 de septiembre 1815 en Europa cuando todo inicio, como era costumbre apenas regresábamos al Hogar, el cuartel general de la orden oscura; asociación dedicada a estudiar y resolver asuntos relacionados con sucesos paranormales; fantasmas, entes, demonios, espíritus, ángeles, visiones, vidas pasadas, vampiros, etc.…justo esa mañana regresábamos de una ardua misión de entes demoníacos en una vieja casa de Inglaterra; no fue una misión sencilla y todo el equipo regreso muy cansado. Al entrar al antiguo y gran edificio de la orden que desde pequeña había sido mi hogar, como era costumbre luego de cada misión fui recibida por mi hermano. Parado en la entrada, con una gran sonrisa al verme de nuevo a salvo.

-Bienvenida a casa Lenalee-chaaaan – Dijo tan alegremente como siempre. No había duda alguna, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, alto, como de 1.93 de ojos semi-rasgados en un violeta muy oscuro (N/A: No creo que son violetas oscuros pero se le ven lindos, digo algunos les ponen verde) cabello lacio, azabache, con caída apenas hasta sus hombros levemente enroscado hacia fuera, y claro su típico uniforme blanco de la orden oscura, acompañado de su boina blanca que a decir verdad le combinaban muy bien, y no podía faltar sus lentes claro esta. En verdad extrañaba esa imagen de mi hermano.

Apenas llegue a tierra firme me abrazo fuertemente dándome la bienvenida.

-Estoy de vuelta en casa nisan – Le dije mientras le abrazaba. Luego de un rato de contarle sobre aquella misión mientras paseaban por el edificio de la orden, claro que eso termino siendo interrumpido por el jefe de sección de ciencias; un rubio de cabello despeinado y una finta un poco desalineada, como siempre persiguiendo a mi hermano para que regresara a su trabajo.

-Supervisooor, tiene que venir a revisar unos papeles, ya mismo – Le dijo un poco fastidiado como siempre – Debería buscar un nuevo trabajo – De nuevo pronuncio esas palabras, tan usadas por el jefe de sección de ciencias Reeves. Siempre molesto de su trabajo y de tener que ser el niñero de mi hermano para que haga su trabajo; y aunque a veces puede parecer gruñón, no hay duda de que es como un tío de 26 años. Luego de unos cuantos reniegos de su parte se llevo casi a rastras a mi hermano; fue bastante cómico a decir verdad.

Luego de ver como el jefe de sección Reeves arrastraba a mi hermano por el pasillo y reírme por lo bajo de ello, me dirigí hasta la cafetería. Después de aquel largo viaje tenia un poco de hambre, y tenia planeado que luego de comer algo me iría a mi habitación a dormir un poco. Entre y la cafetería se encontraba tan llena como de costumbre, de suerte la ventanilla donde le pedíamos la comida a Jerry estaba vacía. Llegue hasta la ventanilla y amablemente le pedí mis platillos favoritos.

-Buenos días Jerry, me podrías preparar un poco de Kimichi y un tazón de arroz acompañado de un poco de té verde por favor – Ese platillo en verdad es delicioso, hasta el momento lo sigo amando, pero no hay nadie que lo prepare mejor que Jerry, en realidad aun recuerdo su alegre rostro cuando se lo pedí.

-Lenalee, estas de regreso ya, que bueno es verte de nuevo, en seguida te lo tengo listo – Tan animado como siempre me dijo, y a los poco minutos tenia mi bandeja de comida en las manos para ir a buscar una mesa en la cual sentarme y comer un poco. Ahora que lo recuerdo hasta ese momento en el que buscaba mesa fue con cuando me percate de que allí se encontraba los dos más alegres chicos de la orden oscura, y mis mejores amigos, platicando y riendo entre sus alimentos. Eran inconfundibles, a pesar de verles de espalda, aquella estatura no muy alta, como de 1.68, aquel cabello lacio y blanco, comiendo como siempre con unas montañas de platos ya vacíos a un lado, y acompañándole un chico un tanto mas alto, como de 1.77, pelirrojo y juguetón. Ambos comían y reían entre bromas, el solo verles de nuevo me hizo sonreír y me acerque hasta donde ellos poniendo mi bandeja a lado izquierdo de Allen; claro era el único que se encontraba libre, puesto que a su lado derecho se encontraba Lavi. Estos no prestaron mucha atención hasta que escucharon mi voz.

-Hola chicos – Les salude con simpatía por la alegría de volverles a ver. Eso los hizo voltear de inmediato. Ambos se pararon enérgicamente.

-Lenalee – Recuerdo bien aquella voz de Allen aun con la boca llena de comida y su rostro de impresión de verme de nuevo.

-Lenalee, cuando volviste – Lavi siempre un poco mas rápido…bueno, a veces, pero siempre mas que Allen, no por nada, era el sucesor del bookman, el encargado de transcribir la historia a libros para la orden oscura.

-Acabo de regresar – Les dije sonriendo y sentándome, lo cual ellos hicieron después.

-Vaya, regresaste pronto – Fueron las palabras de Allen, sonriente como siempre. Al verle así nadie podría llegar a pensar que aquel alegre y dulce chico se encontraba maldito. Si, aquel momento nunca se borrara de mi memoria, fue en una misión contra unos demonios, ya estábamos por terminar, pero uno de ellos se abalanzo iracundo contra mi, al ver que era la única mujer del grupo me vio como presa fácil, pero Allen intervino salvándome de el y dándole el golpe final, pero no termino todo allí, con su ultimo aliento el demonio le maldijo dejando su ojo izquierdo maldito, y trazándose así una marca roja como cicatriz incandescente con un pentaculo invertido. Desde aquel entonces las visiones de Allen se han vuelto mas terroríficas, y su ojo llega a comportarse extraño, con anterioridad habían intentado quitar aquella maldición, pero lo único que se logro fue que su brazo izquierdo tuviese una extraña mutación volviéndole como una garra rojiza con una cruz en el medio de la ante palma, gracias al cielo que esto solo le ayuda a combatir seres malignos y detuvo el problema con la maldición hasta cierto punto. A pesar de que fue mi culpa y siempre me eh sentido mal por ello, el nunca me ah guardado recelo, y ah seguido tan alegre como siempre. Y Lavi aquel chico dulce y juguetón que siempre trataba de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, controlador de materia, bueno hasta cierto punto, su nivel aun era muy bajo, apenas controlaba un pequeño martillo que siempre llevaba consigo, pero dios, en verdad que nos era de ayuda. Ese día comimos, bromeamos, reímos, hablamos de las misiones que habíamos terminado, y luego me acompañaron hasta dejarme en mi habitación, retirándose a quien sabe que parte de la orden oscura, tal vez a sus habitaciones también, todos teníamos muy poco de haber llegado y nos encontrábamos bastante cansados. Moría por tirarme en mí mullida cama y dormir un poco. Apenas me cambie a mi típica pijama de un corto short y una blusa de manga corta con un pequeño cuello, me deje caer dejando que la suavidad de aquellas sabanas me abrazara, no supe como ni cuando quede dormida; tal vez y solo necesite tocar mi cama para ello. Cuando desperté era por que tocaban a mi puerta, al abrirla aun algo adormilada y frotándome los ojos, me tope con un hombre con capa, alto, incluso mas alto que Lavi, creo que era mas o menos de la estatura de mi hermano, de cabello corto en castaño, con un mechón al frente casi blanco, su mirada como siempre tierna e inocente, a menos de que le molestaran. Esos rasgos sin duda eran de Krory.

-Lenalee-chan, Komui nos pide vayamos a su oficina – Me dijo amable como siempre, así que solo me puse unas pantuflas y salí de mi habitación junto con el hacia la oficina de mi hermano. El camino fue callado, como el solía serlo, y no podía evitar recordar el como le había conocido, fue muy cómico, pues Krory se hacia pasar por vampiro, dándole un poco de problemas a la orden oscura, vaya si les dio batalla a Allen y Lavi, incluso llegaron a pensar que en verdad era un vampiro, pero solo fue una farsa igual que todas la historias de vampiros hasta la fecha. Después de eso se unió a la orden oscura y allí sigue.

Al llegar a la oficina de mi hermano, ya se encontraban allí, Allen, Lavi, y por supuesto mi hermano, Krory y yo íbamos llegando y nos invito a sentarnos, cosa que ambos obedecimos. Uno por uno, nos fue entregando unas hojas.

-Se les ah asignado una nueva misión, esta será en Paris, en Francia. La misión se trata de investigar y recaudar los mayores datos posibles de ciertos hombres que sospechamos puedan ser vampiros – Explico tranquilamente mi hermano mientras todos leíamos un poco sobre la misión en las hojas que nos habían sido entregadas con anterioridad por parte de el. Al escuchar sobre vampiros todos volteamos a verle algo incrédulos.

-Vampiros ¿de nuevo?, ¿no creen que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en ello? – Decía el alegre Allen.

-Si, no se para que perdemos el tiempo, siempre terminan siendo unos farsantes – explicaba el pelirrojo acompañado de un suspiro con pesadez mostrando un poco de pereza, para luego ver al hombre que se encontraba cerca de el – Sin ofender Kuro-chan – A lo que este solo le hizo un gesto de que no había problema.

-Concuerdo con ellos hermano, nunca hemos encontrado nada verídico sobre vampiros – Recuerdo haberle dicho ingenuamente.

-Lo se, pero eso no quita que debamos hacer la investigación, así que les pido que cumplan esta misión como cualquier otra de sus misiones.

-Cuenta con ello hermano.

-Bien, entonces, en esas hojas están todos los detalles de la misión, saldrán en dos horas así que vayan a preparar todo – Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, yo solo me quede para despedirme de mi hermano con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos veremos pronto oniisan – Le dije sonriente para ir rumbo a la puerta y poco antes de salir fui interrumpida por su voz

-Lenalee – Su llamado me hizo voltear de inmediato mirándole con un cierto rostro de preocupación – Cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré, pronto estaré de vuelta en casa – Le dije con una sonrisa… sin saber si quiera lo que nos esperaba en aquella misión.

**CONTINUARA……..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

De momento es todo, espero les haya gustado y sigan leyendo .

Por favor dejen reviews para saber que opinan .

Saludos y gracias por leer.

"Una luna que brilla en el oscuro firmamento iluminando la penumbra de aquel ser atrapado por las rojas cadenas de la sangre"


	2. Encuentro con la endemoniada belleza

Cabe aclarar que este fic es hecho por mera diversión y no con fines lucrativos así como que los personajes no me pertenecen

Cabe aclarar que este fic es hecho por mera diversión y no con fines lucrativos así como que los personajes no me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..

En el capitulo anterior:

-Nos veremos pronto oniisan – Le dije sonriente para ir rumbo a la puerta y poco antes de salir fui interrumpida por su voz

-Lenalee – Su llamado me hizo voltear de inmediato mirándole con un cierto rostro de preocupación – Cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré, pronto estaré de vuelta en casa – Le dije con una sonrisa… sin saber si quiera lo que nos esperaba en aquella misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos preparamos nuestras cosas para la próxima misión…vaya era increíble que apenas regresando y tenia que irme nuevamente, claro que eso no me importaba mucho en esos momentos; estaba acostumbrada a ir y venir con las misiones. Poco tiempo antes de que el plazo que nos dieron para salir del cuartel general llegue a la salida que daba al río. Aun no había llegado nadie, solo me encontraba yo, recargada contra la pared y una pequeña maleta en mis manos, pensando en la nueva misión. A pesar de que pensaba que era solo una perdida de tiempo no lograba quitarme una extraña sensación, como un presentimiento. Claro que en aquellos momentos solo lo ignore, pensaba que solo eran ideas absurdas que de pronto pasaban por mi mente. En aquel momento cuando quitaba de mi mente aquellas ideas, llegue Lavi, sonriente como siempre.

-Siempre puntual Lenalee-chan – Dijo con su típica y encantadora sonrisa.

-Hai – Simplemente le respondí contestándole la sonrisa. No tardo mucho en que llegara Allen, Krory y mi hermano. Luego de un par de indicaciones mas, todos subimos a la barca que nos suele sacar del cuartel general para luego tomar un tren hacia París.

-Cuídense por favor – Nos decía mi hermano mientras nos alejábamos en la barca hasta perderle de vista.

El camino fue cotidiano, Allen, Lavi y Krory hablando y riendo entre las bromas de Lavi, o el hambre de Allen que muchas veces era secundado por Krory, mientras yo solo me remitía a sonreír algunas veces, mas por compromiso que por otras cosa, pero al fin y al cabo no lo notaban.

Luego de desembarcar y tomar el tres, duramos varias horas en camino a parís, a decir verdad fue un poco cansado durar tantas horas en aquel tren, mas con todos los pensamientos que inundaban mi mente. Hubo un momento en el simplemente las paredes del privado me aprisionaban y decidí mejor salir a caminar un poco hasta llegar a la parte posterior final del tren, saliendo a admirar el paisaje, un poco recargada en la barandilla de este, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a mis pensamientos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Que haces acá Lenalee? –Me pregunto haciendo que me volviese algo precipitada al no esperarle allí, y logrando que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, gracias a dios que rápidamente logro sostenerme de la cintura quedándonos unos momentos así por el susto. Cuando nos repusimos del susto nos quedamos allí mismo, ambos recargados en la barandilla.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada Lenalee? – Me pregunto preocupado como era costumbre en Allen.

-No es nada….es solo que…Allen, haz pensado en ¿Qué haríamos o que pasaría si esta misión no es una farsa mas? ¿Haz pensado en que puede ser real? – Recuerdo haberle preguntado.

-¿Qué no fuese una farsa? ¿Estas diciendo que realmente existen los vampiros? – Me pregunto intrigado.

-Es solo que…bueno…- Intente explicarme.

-¿Acaso tuviste alguna nueva visión? –Me pregunto mirándome.

-No, yo…es solo un absurdo presentimiento algo raro que ni yo misma se de que es, de seguro es solo un poco de cansancio y melancolía por salir tan pronto del cuartel general, no me hagas caso – Le dije sonriéndole, mas parecía que no lo había convencido del todo – Ven, ¿que dices si vamos a comer algo? – Le dije con la intención de desviarnos del tema.

-Claro – Dijo animadamente, olvidándose de todo el tema para entrar hasta el vagón comedor reuniéndonos con los demás para tomar el almuerzo entre bromas y risas.

Después de unas cuantas horas más en el tren por fin paro en la estación de París donde arribamos y nos dirigimos hacia una posada donde dejar nuestras pertenencias y comenzar nuestra investigación.

-¿Bien, y por donde iniciaremos? – Pregunto Lavi con ímpetu.

-Yo quiero comenzar por comer. – Decía Allen sosteniéndose el estomago.

-Pero si comimos hace poco – le había dicho.

-Yo apoyo a Allen – Comento Krory sosteniéndose el estomago al igual que Allen.

-Entonces vayamos a comer – Dijo anima Lavi pues al igual que Krory y Allen solía comer bastante, pero a mi no me agrado el hecho de ir a comer puesto que entre el poco tiempo transcurrido después del almuerzo y el animo que tenia…mi apetito no era del todo bueno. Pero ellos se encaminaron rumbo al comedor de la posada pero a medio camino se percataron de que yo no iba con ellos por lo se volvieron hacia donde me encontraba.

-¿Qué pasa Lenalee? ¿No vienes? – Me preguntaba Lavi.

-Eh, no gracias…iré a dar un paseo en lo que ustedes comen – Les explique con la sonrisa mas convincente que pude usar en aquel momento.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- Me pregunto Allen algo preocupado.

-No, vayan a comer, yo solo quiero ver la ciudad – Les dije con una sonrisa que llego a ser lo suficientemente convincente para que accedieran.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos en un rato más – Dijo Lavi sonriente.

-Hai – Le conteste sonriendo.

-Ten cuidado Lenalee – Me dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Haaaii – Les conteste animada, para darme media vuelta y regresar mi rostro a la expresión algo preocupada y pensativa que naturalmente me inundaba.

Camine por horas y mas horas, el atardecer anaranjado se asomaba comenzaba a tornarse ya en colores morados anunciando la proximidad de la noche, pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención a esto, ni siquiera el hecho de todas las horas que había pasado sin siquiera avisar a mis amigos que me encontraba bien; ya ni siquiera sabia donde me encontraba, solamente caminaba hundida en mis propios pensamientos. Cuando llegue a reaccionar fue por haber chocado con alguien y había perdido el equilibrio cayendo, pero no llegue a sentir la caída; al contrario, sentí que alguien me sostenía de la cintura fuertemente. Al abrir mis ojos y levantar mi mirada para conocer a la persona que me había ayudado, me tope con unos profundos ojos color ámbar, unos ojos tan fuertes y profundos que me hicieron sentir mareada, por lo cual desvié mi vista un poco mirando el resto de su rostro, con aquella piel tan blanca y lisa que parecía hecha de la mas fina porcelana con aquel leve toque rosado de sus labios, aquellos labios perfectamente formados y delineados, y aquel ligero rubor de sus mejillas que le hacían ver angelical, y sus cejas, aquellas bien delineadas y delgadas cejas negras, acompañadas de unas espesas pestañas negras que lamentablemente no pude ver por mucho tiempo, y su cabello, aquella espesa y rizada melena negra que cuidadosamente estaba peinada hacia atrás llegándole hasta los hombros. Dios, en verdad que era hermoso, automáticamente un rubor invadió mis mejillas, y me separe cuando logre reaccionar, haciendo una reverencia sumamente apenada por lo ocurrido.

-Lo siento mucho, no me percate por donde iba – Explique apenada cuando una voz grave y varonil aunque suave me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fije por donde iba – Su voz era tan varonil pero dulce con un exquisito acento francés por lo que no pude evitar sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Cuando fui alzando la vista al momento que me enderezaba, logre ver que llevaba una exquisita vestimenta de un traje frak a la medida en negro, con una delicada camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello, exquisitamente rematada con una mascada del mismo color, todo esto acompañado con unos suaves guantes blancos y zapatos negros. Era lo más hermoso que había visto hasta ese momento, era exquisito el poder verle, incluso su piel parecía resplandecer. No pude evitar un rubor en mis mejillas cosa que le hizo sonreír tan dulcemente que me hizo ruborizar más y agacharme de la pena – ¿Y podría saber el nombre de tan encantadora dama? – Me pregunto educadamente a lo que levante el rostro aun ruborizado.

-Lenalee Lee – Le dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Lenalee…es un hermoso nombre – Dijo tomándome la mano derecha y besando subvente la ante palma haciéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo – Claro que no tan hermoso como la portadora – Dijo aun inclinado con mi mano en la de el y mirándome lo que conteste con una sonrisa y un rubor en mis mejillas.

-Muchísimas gracias joven…- Pero no pude terminar al no conocer su nombre.

-Tyki Mikk – Me contesto irguiéndose de nuevo y con una amable sonrisa dejándome unos momentos extasiados sin contestar.

-Muchas gracias joven Mikk – Conteste haciendo de nuevo una reverencia, percatándome que en el piso estaba tirado un sombrero negro de copa con una cinturón blanco que al parecer era juego de todo su traje – Oh dios que pena – Fui hasta el sombrero y lo tome limpiando con la mano el polvo que había en el por la caída – Lo lamento, en verdad me siento apenada joven Mikk – Me disculpe entregándole el sombrero ya limpio, el cual tomo lentamente poniendo una de sus manos suavemente sobre la mía.

-Por favor, solo llámame Tyki – Dijo mirándome con aquellos profundos y seductores ojos, ¡Dios! Era imposible resistirse a ellos, pero había algo en esos ojos, algo en aquella profundidad ámbar que no podía soportar; con solo unos momentos mirándole me sentí horriblemente mareada, mi cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas, no podía soportarlo y mi cuerpo tampoco lo resistió, perdió fuerza y equilibrio sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, derrumbándose, mas fue sostenido por los fuertes brazos del joven de ojos ámbar que acababa de conocer – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto sosteniéndome aun en brazos, mientras yo trataba de reponerme.

-Si, solo fue un mareo, algo sin importancia – Le explique intentando reponerme.

-Será mejor que descanses un poco, por que no vienes a mi palacio a descansar un poco – me dijo este amablemente. Yo no prestaba mucha atención, aun intentaba reponerme, pero sentía su respiración muy cerca de mi cuello. Intente decir o hacer algo para safarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, me encontraba demasiado débil, sin explicación alguna.

-Lenalee – Escuche de pronto una voz que grito mi nombre y como es que me separaban de los brazos del chico de ojos ámbar – Lenalee – Escuche la voz de nuevo. Era inconfundible esa voz, era la voz de Lavi, no había duda. Con mucho esfuerzo abrí los ojos para toparme con el rostro de Lavi, el cual me sostenía en brazos – Gracias a dios – Dijo aliviado cuando me vio abrir los ojos.

-Lavi – Pronuncie levemente.

-¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Lenalee?- Escuche a otra voz decir, indiscutiblemente era la voz de Allen.

-Yo no le hacia nada – Explicaba calmado el ojiambar ante la pregunta un poco agresiva de parte de Allen.

-Será mejor que te alejes de ella – Escuche a alguien mas advertir con una voz molesta, solamente podía ser Krory, su voz era inconfundible y mas cuando se molestaba como en aquella ocasión.

-Pero si…-Intento decir el ojiambar.

-No nos interesan tus excusas – Dijo molesto Allen, como en pocas ocasiones lo había visto.

-Allen, Krory, ya basta –Les dije como pude intentando ir donde ellos, mas mi cuerpo aun no se reponía del todo, flaqueando al querer caminar por lo cual Lavi no me dejo ir – El les dijo la verdad.

-¿Qué dices? – Me pregunto Allen algo desconfiado aun.

-Yo estaba caminado por la ciudad sin darme cuenta cuando choque con el joven Tyki, amablemente el me sostuvo para que no cayera, luego comenzamos a hablar, momentos después me sentí un poco mareada y débil y el amablemente me sostuvo nuevamente para que no cayera y me ofreció su palacio para descansar. Fue cuando llegaron ustedes. – Les explique poniéndome en pie, ya un poco mas repuesta y dirigiéndome donde el ojiambar – Lamento mucho los problemas, es solo que me cuidan mucho – Le dije con una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, con tal belleza en manos, yo también seria tan protector – Dijo sonriendo amablemente, a lo que yo le sonreí ruborizada – Bueno, en vista de que ya estas en buenas manos, yo me retirare, pero mi propuesta sigue en pie, si están por aquí y quieren un lugar donde quedarse o simplemente pasar, mi casa tiene las puertas abiertas para ustedes, solo necesitan preguntar a alguien por el palacio de Mikk, cualquiera les podrá dar indicaciones de donde se encuentra – Dijo sonriente para después tomarme la mano y besar la ante palma – Nos veremos en otra ocasión bella princesa, ten cuidado por donde vayas – Dijo sonriente mientras se erguía y ponía su sombrero de copa – Nos veremos, y sigan cuidando así de ella , fue un placer – Dijo mientras se dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo voltee a ver a mis amigos los cuales aun veía con recelo el lugar por donde se había ido el ojiambar.

-Oh Vamos, dejen de verle así, solo fue amable conmigo – Les explique.

-Si, bueno, no tiene importancia eso ya – Dijo Lavi algo serio, cosa poco común en el.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la posada para que Lenalee cene algo y descanse un poco, mañana será un día muy pesado y deberá descansar después de cómo se sintió hoy – Explico Krory tan sensato como siempre.

-Hai – Dijo simplemente Allen para irnos todos a la posada.

Luego de una deliciosa cena y de regresar todos a su humor acostumbrado todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a dormir.

Luego de dormir durante un tiempo desperté a mitad de la noche, algo me inquietaba un poco y me levante de la cama mirando por la ventana. La cuidad se encontraba callada, tranquila y oscura, era de esperarse, pues era de madrugada, una fría madrugada. De pronto por la ventana paso una mariposa negra que me causo mucha curiosidad y sin pensar nada, simplemente salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hasta donde la mariposa, extrañamente aun se encontraba allí, pensé que tal vez estaba lastimada y por ello no siguió volando, pero cuando le quise tomar salio volando por lo que yo le seguí, como si esta me hubiese hipnotizado y no pudiese hacer mas que seguirle. Luego de caminar quien sabe cuanto, se paro en un bosque, sentí que por fin le podría tomar y cuando me acerque hasta ella volvió a volar, para posarse en el hombro de un hombre. Cuando le vi me percate de que aquel hombre era el ojiambar que había conocido hace unas cuantas horas, pero ¿Qué hacia el en medio del bosque a esas horas?

-Pero que hermoso tesoro me has traído Tease – Le decía a la enorme mariposa negra que aun se encontraba en su hombre, pero yo no comprendí a que se refería. – Ahora si no habrá quien nos interrumpa – Dijo mirándome a los ojos, haciéndome sentir algo hipnotizada y levemente mareada.

-Tyki – fue lo único que alcance a decir para cuando este me tenía en sus brazos; sentía su aliento en mi cuello, pero no me molestaba. De pronto sentí como si me clavasen un par de agujas en el cuello, fue doloroso por unos momentos, pero luego solo sentí sus calidos labios en mi cuello, una sensación calida. Poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo perdía fuerza, ya ni siquiera podía levantar los brazos. Pero en ese momento escuche una voz desconocida aun para mí.

-¿Acaso no te eh dicho que no te quito ver en mis terrenos? – Dijo una voz fuerte y grave, yo no pude ver quien era, me encontraba muy débil, solo sentí como los labios del ojiambar se separaban de mi cuello.

-Vaya, no me había percatado de que estaba en tu territorio – Explico este mientras aun me sostenía de la cintura.

-Gran error – Le dijo la otra voz. Luego de eso no supe que paso, solo sentí que me dejaba suavemente en el piso, y escuche sonidos de una espada chocando contra algunos árboles. Quería saber que era lo que pasaba pero no lograba abrir mis ojos, mi cuerpo se encontraba demasiado débil, solo escuchaba ruidos como de una pelea tal vez y las dos voces, de las cuales una era del ojiambar pero la otra me era completamente desconocida.

-Oye, calma solo quería tomar un aperitivo – Escuche decir al ojiambar. ¿Un aperitivo? Eso sonaba demasiado raro.

-No me importa lo que digas no te quiero en mis terrenos – Escuche la otra voz decir, y después de eso solo sentí unas gotas calidas en mi rostro…no comprendí de que habían sido. Luego de eso ya no volví a escuchar la voz de Tyki, solamente escuche la otra voz cerca de mí.

-Mantente lejos, maldito Noe – Dijo molesto, y se mantuvo todo callado por unos momentos. Sentí como alguien me tomaba en brazos y se dirigía hacia algún lugar, no logre saber quien fue o hacia donde nos dirigíamos, solo escuche un grito muy lejano.

-Lenalee – Alguien gritaba mi nombre, era seguramente era la voz de Allen. Luego de eso ya no supe que paso.

Cuando volví a sentir mi cuerpo no sabía donde me encontraba, poco a poco abrí los ojos, mi visión era borrosa. Cuando por fin logre aclararla vi la parte interna de un dosel, como se desprendían unas delicadas gasas, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue ¿Dónde estoy? Me incorpore lentamente hasta quedar sentada en aquella mullida y grande cama, con sabanas de la seda mas fina que nunca antes había visto. El cuarto estaba exquisitamente decorado con tapices en colores claros, con poca textura, en verdad eran sobrios, y tenían una leve vista de madera a la mitad de la pared, los muebles eran de madera oscura, pero con una delicadeza increíble, la manera en la que estaban hechas, parecía como si así hubiesen crecido, no como si hubiesen sido hecho por hombres. Unas velas iluminaban todo el lugar con su tenue luz, era tan hermoso, pero sin embargo continuaba preguntándome ¿Dónde es que me encontraba? Y ¿Cómo es que llegue a ese lugar? Ahora recordaba que antes de perder el sentido me encontraba en los brazos de alguien, y la voz de Allen gritaba mi nombre. De allí no había ningún otro recuerdo, más que el momento en el que desperté en aquella hermosa habitación. Y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Tenía tantas preguntas, una tras otra que ya comenzaban a marearme, fue entonces que la voz de una mujer interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Se ah despertado ya – Dijo haciéndome voltear hasta donde se encontraba ella. Era una mujer no muy alta vestida de mucama. Vino hasta la cama donde aun me encontraba sentada y puso a un lado mío un hermoso vestido en rojo oxido con detalles negros, de falda amplia y un corsé delicadamente confeccionado, con unas hermosas mangas largas, con un exquisito encaje al final de estas y al final de la falda rematando de la misma forma que el corsé, era realmente exquisito el diseño, y la tela, esa hermosa combinación de seda y satén, con unos leves toques de seda. El solo verlo era un completo éxtasis. Debía ser un vestido carísimo el que tenia frente a mis ojos – El señor pidió que le trajéramos esto y que cuando este lista le llevásemos a su despacho a hablar con el. – Dijo esta terminando de poner accesorios del vestido en la cama para poner en el tocador cercano una hermosa peineta con rubíes delicadamente pulimentados y agregados a la peineta la cual parecía ser de plata, era una joya preciosa, y a su lado dejo un precioso collar acompañado de sus aretes cortos también de lo que parecía plata con rubíes incrustados. Nunca había joyas mas exquisitas que aquellas, pero ¿Por qué me pedían que me pusiera todo aquello? Y mas importante ¿Quién quería que me lo pusiera? – Todo esta listo señorita, el baño esta tibio y su ropa es esta, si necesita ayuda para peinarse no dude en hablarme, con su permiso – Dijo la mucama retirándose y cerrando la puerta al salir. Quede anonadad con lo que me dijo, pero luego de unos minutos mas completamente aturdida, me levante y vi unos momentos el vestido que se encontraba destendido en la cama, pase suavemente los dedos de mi mano derecha por sobre el vestido, dios, la sensación de la tela era indescriptible, nunca había sentido una tela tan suave. Mire hacia abajo al casi tropezar con algo, y me percate de unos hermosos botines rojos, parecían hechos del mismo satén del vestido. Luego de ver unos momentos mas los botines me dirigí hasta la puerta del baño que se encontraba en la esquina derecha del cuarto, entre y este era sumamente amplio, iluminado con velas, y dios incluso el baño estaba exquisitamente decorado, y tenia un aroma a vainilla con un poco de canela que embriagaba mis pulmones, me acerque a la tina y toque el agua, estaba tibia, deliciosa para aquella fría noche. Después de desvestirme me metí en la tina, dios era una sensación que siempre eh amado, la delicadeza del agua acariciando mi piel. No supe cuanto tarde bañándome, pero cuando salí me sentía renovada, volví a ver aquel vestido una vez más, y en aquel momento entro de nuevo la mucama.

-Le ayudo señorita – Dijo esta quitando el listón de los ojillos del corsé, mientras yo tomaba la ropa intima y me la colocaba, poniéndome luego aquellos botines rojos de satén, para después ponerme la faldilla y la falda, la cual la mucama me abrocho desde la parte de atrás, para luego ponerme y abrocharme el corsé. Y vaya si se sentía bien aquel vestido, era como estar entre suaves nubes, aquella delicadeza con la que tocaba mi piel. Me acerque hasta el tocador sentándome, donde la mucama tomo un cepillo con el mango de plata para cepillarme el cabello y luego peinarlo en un hermoso chongo suave, no muy apretado, decorado con aquella hermosa peineta de plata con rubíes, para después colocarme el collar que hacia juego con esta, mientras yo me ponía los aretes. Al terminar, ella se alejo unos metros y me mostró un espejo de cuerpo completo en el cual me vi, dios, quede atónita por como me veía, jamás me había visto arreglada de una forma tan hermosa. – Señorita, sígame por favor – Dijo la mucama saliendo de la habitación esperando que le siguiera cosa que hice algo dudosa. Camine detrás de ella por aquel largo y ancho pasillo con paredes en colores oscuros y detalles de madera, con alguno que otro cuadro de naturaleza, todas eran naturalezas muertas, otoñales, nevadas, o marchitas, en medio de la noche con una enorme y hermosa luna que iluminaba todo. No pude apreciar aquellos cuadros muy bien por que la angustia invadía cada célula de mi cuerpo. De pronto La mucama se paro frente a una enorme puerta de madera oscura finamente tallada, dio un par de golpes en la puerta haciendo que desde el otro lado de esta contestara una voz gruesa que me pareció un poco familiar.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto con algo de brusquedad aquella grave aunque seductora voz.

-Señor, aquí se encuentra la señorita que llamo – Dijo la mucama amablemente.

-Deja que entre y largate – Dijo cortante la voz desde el otro lado, haciendo que la mucama solo abriese la puerta haciendo una reverencia y haciéndome un ademán indicándome que entrara. Durante unos momentos me quede paralizada, pensando si debería o no entrar, para luego entrar despacio con la mirada gacha sin ver nada en aquella habitación, ni siquiera a la persona que me llamo. Solo escuche detrás de mí la puerta cerrarse, cosa que helo mi piel – Así que lograste sobrevivir ¿eh? – Dijo la misma voz grave de antes, lo que me hizo alzar la vista directamente al lugar de donde venia, topándome con algo que me dejo completamente estupefacta.

**CONTINUARA……….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, de momento es todo para este segundo capitulo. Se que es corto pero espero sea de su agrado les agradezco a todos los que lo han leído y espero sigan leyendo y siga siendo de su agrado, onegai dejen reviews para saber si gusta o no.

KagomeHb: Gracias por leer mi fic y por dejar review, me alegra mucho que te guste. Del hombre misterioso, bueno eso sabremos el proximo capitulo, espero y continues leyendolo, espero poder actualizar con regularidad y darles gusto a los lectores. Con lo de los reviews muchas gracias por esa observacion no sabia que lo tenia asi y me disculpo por los problemas, ya lo cambie, ya estan libres los reviews anonimos, me disculpo y muchas gracias .

Nos veremos, gracias por su tiempo. Hasta luego.

"Una luna reflejándose en el río de sangre que tus ojos como lagrimas han derramado"


	3. Infernalmente Hermoso

Cabe aclarar que este fic es hecho por mera diversión y no con fines lucrativos así como que los personajes no me pertenecen,

Cabe aclarar que este fic es hecho por mera diversión y no con fines lucrativos así como que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..

En el capitulo anterior:

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto con algo de brusquedad aquella grave aunque seductora voz.

-Señor, aquí se encuentra la señorita que llamo – Dijo la mucama amablemente.

-Deja que entre y largate – Dijo cortante la voz desde el otro lado, haciendo que la mucama solo abriese la puerta haciendo una reverencia y haciéndome un ademán indicándome que entrara. Durante unos momentos me quede paralizada, pensando si debería o no entrar, para luego entrar despacio con la mirada gacha sin ver nada en aquella habitación, ni siquiera a la persona que me llamo. Solo escuche detrás de mí la puerta cerrarse, cosa que helo mi piel – Así que lograste sobrevivir ¿eh? – Dijo la misma voz grave de antes, lo que me hizo alzar la vista directamente al lugar de donde venia, topándome con algo que me dejo completamente estupefacta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca antes había visto tal cosa, aquella blanca y lisa piel como porcelana, su rostro de rasgos delgados cuidadosamente trazados como si de una hermosa estatua de tratara, sus labios de un grosos perfecto, con un leve rosado en estos, su largo cabello negro sujeto en una coleta baja, cayendo por el lado derecho de su pecho, perfectamente formado, al igual que todo su cuerpo, cubierto con un traje negro de exquisita tela, todo completamente en negro, solamente sin corbata y con aquella camisa que parecía ser de seda, ligeramente abierta, haciéndole ver seductoramente elegante. Juro que aquella belleza debía ser prohibida, estaba completamente embriagada por aquella belleza; y fue entonces que dirigí mi mirada hacia sus ojos, topando con unos ligeramente rasgados ojos que eran unas perlas negras que deslumbraban entre la tenue luz de las velas, pero su mirada fue demasiado fuerte, no la pude soportar ni siquiera 5 segundos cuando comenzó a marearme, incluso aun mas que la mirada del conde Mikk. Perdí un poco el equilibrio, pero logre mantenerme en pie, mirando al suelo; al parecer esto le fue un tanto divertido.

-¿En donde me encuentro?

-Estas en mi castillo – Contesto cortante.

-Pero... ¿como es que… - Intente preguntar, mas fui interrumpida por su voz.

-Yo te traje hasta aquí luego de mi pelea con Mikk – Respondió el joven, tan frió como hasta le momento.

-Mikk – Susurre simplemente, recordando lo que había pasado…se erizó todo mi cuerpo al recordar aquello, como es que aquel gentil hombre me había engañado, mostrándose como un caballero con deseos de ayudarme, mostrándose tan galante y dulce, para luego hacer quien sabe que cosa conmigo…inconscientemente lleve una mano a mi cuello, exactamente al lugar donde había sentido los aguijonazos y los labios de Tyki; sentí una pequeña inflamación de la que no me había percatado anteriormente.

-Si sigues haciendo eso los volverás a abrir – Dijo cortarte y frió el chico que tenia frente a mi; a inicio, no comprendí muy bien a que se refería, mas unos momentos después vino a mi mente el por que de nuestra misión…"Vampiros"…esa era nuestra misión, pero…era absurdo, todas las investigaciones realizadas con anterioridad sobre vampiros habían sido una farsa, y esta también debía serlo…o… ¿no?

-Vampiros…- Susurre levemente, pero al parecer el me escucho sin problemas, mas no me contesto nada, solo se quedo sentado donde mismo – El…el era un vampiro – Mencione para mi misma, pero a la vez esperando una respuesta de parte de el, pero no conseguí nada, el continuaba serio, solo observándome, como si mi confusión le divirtiera – ¿Era eso no es así? – Pregunte dando unos pasos al frente, esperando una respuesta, pero el continuaba igual, eso comenzaba a desesperarme, alce la vista topándome con aquellas perlas negras que eran sus ojos; me miraba atento, mientras yo intentaba mantener la mirada en el, pero esos ojos tenían una presencia demasiado fuerte, incluso mas que la de Tyki, pensé que podría mantenerme, pero me percate de mi error luego haber transcurrido máximo un minuto mirándole, no pude soportarlo mas, solo sentí a mi cuerpo perder fuerza y desequilibrarse; mas nunca sentí caer, en cuestión de segundos, sin saber como o cuando me encontraba sujeta por el moreno que se hacia solo unos segundos estaba a un par de metros de distancia mía; pero ¿Cómo es que llego hasta allí en tan poco tiempo?...acaso…¿el también era un vampiro?, esas preguntas invadían mi mente, mientras intentaba por fin incorporarme.

-Increíble… Anteriormente nunca hubo alguien que soportase ver mis ojos mas de 10 segundos – Comento el moreno aun sosteniéndome – Tal vez te subestime...serás una presa interesante.

-Usted… ¿usted también es un vampiro? – Pregunte intentando inútilmente zafarme de su agarre, cosa que hasta cierto punto agradecía, puesto que si me soltaba caería inevitablemente.

-Te tardaste en notarlo - Respondió el moreno a mi pregunta.

-Pero…Eso no es posible…los vampiros son solo un mito – Le expuse, lo cual creo, le molesto un poco.

-¿Un mito?...entonces esto ¿también es un mito? – Pregunto pasando lentamente uno de sus suaves dedos como seda por mi cuello, justo en el lado que me había mordido Tyki con anterioridad, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se erizara ante el suave contacto, sabia que no debía sentir tal cosa pero era tan agradable, hacia que me perdiera, era como si mi razón gritase que no debía dejarle hacer eso, pero mi cuerpo le ignoraba por completo, fue entonces que sentí su calido aliento en mi cuello, era tan extasiante; poco a poco se fue acercando mas hasta llegar a tocar mi piel con sus tersos labios, era una sensación indescriptible, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, pero no hacia nada por detenerle, muy a pesar de que sabia que tenia que hacerlo; poco después sentí un leve aguijonazo en mi cuello, y luego la calidez me llenaba de nuevo, poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse nuevamente, si ya de por si no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones. No tardo mucho en alejarse un poco de mi cuello, su respiración se sentía algo agitada, mientras sentía como por el cuello corrían dos hilos de un liquido tibio, que luego el mismo quito pasando suavemente la punta de su lengua, haciéndome estremecer, ¿como lograba hacer eso?, ¿como podía hacerme sentir eso? – ¿A caso eso es un mito para ti? – Pregunto tan frió como siempre. Intente responder algo, pero ni siquiera mis cuerdas vocales reaccionaban, me encontraba demasiado débil, y el lugar se encontraba sumergido en un profundo silencio que duro un par de minutos, para ser interrumpido por un alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

-Señora Kanda – Dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto frió como siempre mientras aun me tenia en brazos.

-Hay tres hombres frente al palacio, gritando algunas cosas incoherente, creo que referentes a la señorita que trajo – Explico la mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta; no había duda, las personas de las que hablaba la chica eran sus amigos.

-Así que se atrevieron a venir…interesante – Comento el moreno para si mismo, aunque continuo en el mismo lugar, solo mirando hacia una ventana, teniendo un leve ángulo de visión de mis tres amigos. Al verles intente zafarme de el, cosa que fue vana, pues mi cuerpo se encontraba muy debilitado; y aunque no hubiese sido así, la fuerza de el era algo con lo que yo no hubiese podido luchar. Intentaba zafarme de su agarre, con toda la fuerza que podía reunir.

-Allen…Lavi…Krory…- Simplemente les llamaba por lo bajo, inconscientemente.

-¿Señor Kanda? – Pregunto la voz detrás de la puerta, pero yo continuaba con mi intento de alejarme de aquel hombre.

-Hmp…voy para allá – Dijo sonriendo un poco malicioso, cosa que no me agrado en lo absoluto, por lo que continué con mi vano intento de zafarme de el, pero este simplemente tomo camino hacia la entrada del palacio sin soltarme, llevando en peso como si de una pluma de tratase. Al llegar hasta le entrada del palacio, pasando la puerta, se quedo a los pies de la escalera; al estar allí lo primero que hice fue percatarme de que efectivamente se trataba de mis amigos; sus rostros se encontraban llenos de preocupación. El primero en hablar fue Allen, que se encontraba en el centro de los tres, con Lavi a su derecha y Krory a su izquierda.

-Suelta a Lenalee – Le dijo con la voz un tanto molesta.

-Deja de intentar darme ordenes brote de habas – Contesto el moreno frío como a sido hasta el momento.

-Te eh dicho que sueltes a Lenalee – Respondió iracundo como pocas veces le había visto. AL ver esto no pude evitar intentar zafarme con todas mis fuerzas.

-Allen…- Le llame inconscientemente, en medio de mi lucha por alejarme de aquel moreno que me mantenía aprisionada, mas al ver, el peliblanco, el castaño y el pelirrojo se encendieron en ira al ver que no era liberada; mas fue el peliblanco el primero en abalanzarse en contra del moreno.

-Hmp…brote de habas – Recudo haber escuchado simplemente por parte del moreno, sintiendo un pequeño golpe en la nuca, perdiendo rápidamente la visibilidad y fuerza por completo.

**CONTINUARA……**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Gomen se que es corto para todo el tiempo que eh tardado pero es que mi tiempo eh inspiración no han ayudado, no se como escribí este y la verdad no me tiene muy convencida que digamos -.-, pero bueno, aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo espero les guste y continúen leyendo. Dejen reviews.

Matta Nee.

"La luna sigue intentando brillar, pero a veces ni la mascara le puede ayudar"


End file.
